This is Why
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: A stranger questions anothers love


A/N HOLA! What's up? For those of you who have read the Power of Love and Friendship I WILL post I just have brain block. I wrote this to help cure it. BE COMPLETELY HONEST WHEN REVIEWING! I hope you like it- Pheonixtear370  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction now would I? Cheers! READ AND REVIEW!!!  
This is Why  
A soft wind blew shaking dead leaves from the branches of an old oak tree. Gravestones growing moss and covered with Ivy stood tall like castles casting shadows on the yellow grass below. A man stood before two large dirt covered Gravestones, HE knelt before them and placed a rose at each grave. The wind blew around him making his cloak billow out before him,  
  
"I did it, it's finally over. No one.no one will have to suffer again" He said it so softly one might have thought it was just the wind whistling it's eerie tune. He brushed away the dirt and gently touched the top of each grave, "I wish you were here with me though. He stood up and went to a freshly dug grave not far from the older ones the man had kneeled before. This grave was one of many new graves that had been dug that year, the man placed a rose on this grave as well and stepped back, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe he had been taken too. It had been a year and he still could not overcome this mans death.  
  
'He's happy' the man told himself 'he can finally be with his family,' the man left crossing the field where hundreds of once vibrant happy souls lay buried beneath aged blocks of stone. He passed the graves of friends and classmates. People who had lost their lives fighting bravely by his side, he stopped in front of a pair of new gravestones and laid a long stepped rose across the top of each, joining them. The graves belonged To Neville and his wife Amelia, of all the deaths theirs was the most painful to relive. The Longbottoms had been tortured before being murdered, the only survivor of the attack, was their young daughter Jamie. Jamie witnessed her parent's murder and hadn't spoken since. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley took Jamie in and are helping her recover. They had hearts of pure gold. The man passed others he recognized Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil the list was never ending. Yet the man stopped at each one to cry and dwell in the memories of what once was. At last he reached the final grave in the field. It was a small plain gravestone, but was the one the man could not bear to see. Buried beneath this stone was Albus Dumbledore. A single tear fell and the man collapsed, Albus had died saving him, died because of him. He looked into the cloudy sky as if begging for answer to his very existence. He'd been staring off for sometime when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person behind him gently squeezed his shoulders.  
  
"Harry?" He looked up into the morbid face of his wife Ginny Potter. She gave him a curious glance and kneeled beside him, she took his hand and without words told him it was going to be ok, that these people's deaths were not his fault. Harry took a minute to collect himself before saying,  
  
"I don't deserve you." Ginny gave him a shocked expression. "You could have died hundreds of times but you never left.never. So I ask myself why are you here with me when you could do so much better." Ginny's expression turned to that of comfort and determination  
  
"Harry I did all of that willingly. You love me and I you that's all that has and ever will matter to me" Another gust of wind blew, and Ginny pulled her cloak to her. Her Auburn Hair waved freely through the air, forming a hallo around her. Harry soaked in the beautiful sight. He sighed,  
  
"There is nothing I have to give that another couldn't, nothing I have that another doesn't so why choose me?" Ginny cupped his cheek,  
  
"Harry you do have something others don't, you have my heart. You given me more then anyone man or woman can give, I have two of those gifts with me." He raised his eyebrows skeptically and she parted her robes to reveal an infant, no more then six months old wrapped in a fuzzy yellow blanket. Harry carefully lifted the child from her mothers lap and rested her on his shoulder. As he held her he felt that need to love her, to protect her. He had that feeling every time he held her since she was born. Ginny gave Harry a tender kiss,  
  
"You gave me her Harry, you gave me all the happiness I could ever want, and I couldn't ask for more then that." Harry smiled and pulled Ginny close to him. Kissing her forehead he went over what she had said.  
  
"Ginny you said I gave two gifts. What was the other?" A smile brightened Ginny's face and she beckoned him close to her. He leaned over; she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry's jaw dropped,  
  
"Ginny your- your-your." Ginny silenced him She pressed his hand to her and said softly,  
  
"Meet your son Harry." Harry thought his heart would explode. He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss.  
All his life Harry had asked himself why. Why did he keep fighting? Why did his friends risk their lives? Why? Why was it worth losing so much? He looked from his wife to his daughter and a smile played across his lips.  
This is why  
  
This is why.  
A/N I hope you liked it maybe know I can update chapters on my other story! Oh well READ AND REVIEW, Cheers!! 


End file.
